


Discovering you

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternative episode plot, F/F, Fluff, Fluff fest, I ship it so hard, J7 - Freeform, Janeway and Seven of Nine, Star Trek - Freeform, USS Voyager - Freeform, Voyager, enjoy, fgs, i'm a mess, saw one and thought of this, star trek voyager - Freeform, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: Twist on s6 ep8 "One Small Step"When the Delta Flyer is in danger of disappearing forever into sub-space, Captain Janeway re-evaluates her feelings.Seven of Nine discovers her humanity, and comes to a realisation. But can she survive long enough to act on it?





	Discovering you

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another J7 near death dating trope, because I am a Kate Mulgrew obsessed lesbian mess. ENJOY MY PRETTIES

“What do you make of it, Seven?”

The captain couldn’t help her curiosity; she wanted to know what the blonde had learned, after all she had made her go on the trip into the ellipse to, as she had put it, “learn more about human history”.

“Well, I suppose it’s… intriguing.” The captain grinned at the lack of her usual sarcastic borg tone, quickly checking herself at her lapse in self-control.

The reports were interesting, showing the anomaly had been to a lot of parts of space. Kathryn held back her desire to ask more about what it was like, her curiosity being abandoned when a gravometric surge shook the ship as the anomaly changed course.

All the captain could do was stare as the asteroid collided with the anomaly and the Delta Flyer signal was lost. Her mind immediately went to Seven, stuck in an anomaly with her two best crew members, running out of time and options.

“Voyager to Delta Flyer. We can’t detect you. Please respond.”

Seven ran to the controls, matching their frequency to return the transmission.

“Voyager, this is the Delta Flyer. Please respond.”

Captain Janeway sighed in relief at hearing Seven’s voice.

“Seven! Are you alright? What’s your status?”

Janeway listened; the Flyer was damaged, but everyone was safe. Seven was safe. For now. She had to get them out of there or they would be lost forever in sub-space.

One of them had to beam to the Ares to get the plasma manifold; Janeway knew who it had to be. She felt a twist in her gut, but knew it was the only way she could get them back safely.

“Seven?”

“Are you encouraging me to volunteer _again,_ captain?” Janeway could hear the amusement in her voice, and smiled to herself.

“You read my mind.”

As Seven prepared to transport to the module, Captain Janeway tapped into her environment suit.

“Seven?”

“Yes, captain?”

“Remember Seven, when you set foot in that module, you’ll be stepping into history.”

“History is irrelevant. But, I shall gather what data I can for you before I leave.”

“Brilliant. And, be careful.” Seven heard the hushed tone of the last remark, smirking to herself. She would have to have a talk with the captain when they returned to Voyager.

“Understood, captain.”

///////////////////////////////////

The Delta Flyer was in danger of disappearing. Three of her best crew could be lost forever in the abyss of sub-space, and Janeway could only think of Seven.

She gave the order to pursue the anomaly. "Get in range for a tractor beam, we'll pull them out!" She shouted. Ensign Kim objected, but she took no notice. 

"Closer!" 

"Captain you'll destroy the ship!" Kim shouted.

The command console behind Tuvok blew out, sending sparks flying across the bridge.

"Hull breaches on decks 4 and 9. Losing shields." 

"JUST A FEW MORE METRES!"

She would tear this ship apart if it saved Seven's life. She couldn't  lose her, not after she had come so far as a person. At least, that's the reason she told herself, to stay in control.

The ship succeeded in tractoring the Flyer, and pulled away just in time to escape the pull of the anomaly into sub-space. Janeway collapsed into the captain's chair with a huff of relief. They were safe. Seven was safe.

///////////////////////////////////

After the ceremony honouring John Kelly was over, Janeway summoned the away team to the ready room to speak with them about the mission. They were all rather shaken up, but she told them how proud she was of the work they had achieved, and how useful all the data on the anomaly they had gathered would be to the crew and the Federation.

She dismissed all but Seven, moving from her chair and leaning on the table.

“So, Seven, I noticed you seemed to learn a lot on that away mission.”

“I… I did, captain. I feel I am better acquainted with humanity, after seeing such a… moving story. You were right, history has its value.”

Janeway smiled. “You can go now, Seven. Thank you.”

As she approached the door to the bridge, Seven recalled the moment aboard the Delta Flyer. She turned back to face the captain.

“Captain, I… aboard the Flyer, you… you told me to be careful.”

“Well, yes, I was worried about you. I’ll always be worried about my crew.” She hastily added, seeing Seven quirk her optical implant.

Seven felt more confident, observing the captain’s heart rate had increased dramatically, and she was clearly perspiring. She changed her tactics accordingly.

“It was just your tone, captain.” She smirked, walking slowly toward Janeway. “I have never heard you use such a soft tone over the comms system before, are you in medical distress?”

Janeway felt her chest tighten, and her cheeks suddenly got hot. “Seven, I’m sure I don’t know what you are referring to.”

Seven saw the obvious distress she was causing, and her demeanour softened. “Captain, you took a leap of faith in me today, and it worked. Now let me take a leap of faith of my own.”

Janeway raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I have learned more today about myself than ever before. I feel closer to human than I have since before joining the collective. I wish this trend to continue; and a large part of being human is facing your feelings.”

“What feelings are those, Seven?” Janeway’s cheeks reddened once more. Surely, she thought, this couldn’t be going where she thought it was going?!?

“Feelings concerning you. And me. And…” Seven looked thoughtful. “…us.”

Janeway tried and failed to hide the smile that rose to her face. “Us..?”

“I can’t help but observe the rise in your heart rate when I entered the room, and the fact it has elevated in conjunction with my timed remarks since. I admit, my heart rate fluctuates equally when I see you. I feel we should conduct certain experiments to confirm my formed hypothesis.”

“And what hypothesis is that, Seven?” the captain was grinning now, leaning her chin on her hand and gazing over at the blonde.

“The hypothesis that I am… as the saying goes… falling for you. I believe… no, I hope that your situation is the same.”

Janeway moved to stand opposite Seven, holding her gaze, a gentle smile on her face.

“You’re correct, Seven. As you put it, my situation is _exactly_ the same.”

A smile crept on to Seven’s face.

“You know, Seven, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you really smile before.”

“It is a rare occurrence, saved for truly elated occasions.”

“But Seven, I’m the captain. I can’t just start dating a crew member, it isn’t right. Do you understand?”

“Well captain, the crew are not fond of me already, I am not sure of the effect this would have on them.”

Janeway nodded solemnly.

“But I have been through too much to give up now. You didn’t abandon me today, and I never intend to abandon you.”

She took a step, filling the space between them. Snaking a hand through the captain’s hair, she placed it gently on the back of her neck, eliciting a sigh from Janeway.

“Seven, I-“

“Shush, Kathryn.”

The captain shivered at the sound of her name; it was like honey falling off Seven’s tongue.

“Resistance is futile.”

She kissed her, and sparks flew behind their eyes; the world crashed down around them in fire and brimstone, and they were left alone together in a timeless void. The kiss lasted seconds, 8.2 seconds Seven noted, but it felt like an eternity.

Alone they were both hardy, headstrong women, in charge of their own lives, keeping their feelings to themselves, locking their souls away.

Together they were a fire, pouring themselves to each other, showing all their scars.

Together they felt something new, an urge to discover each other, see all the wounds, fix what they could.

Whatever this turned out to be, it would be the best they ever had.


End file.
